Broken Trust Lost Bonds
by dersea
Summary: Starts out from just before Aotc spans out into the clone wars. Anakin tries to fulfill the Chosen One Prophecy. Can he do it alone? Will the choices people around him prevent his fall or only further him into it? Will the choices he makes only prevent him from being who he was born to be? OR Will Sidious get his way one way or another? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

I know that it has been a long time since I wrote something but I have suffered Writers block but I promise that I will update more often now that I have great new Ideas.

Till then- dersea

* * *

Naboo 24BBY

Padme Naberrie Amidala walked to the door of her parent's house. It had nearly been a whole year since she had seen her family and her boyfriend Palo Reliaz. She couldn't wait to see her family that she rang the door chime so many times it might break. When the door opened there was someone who she wasn't expecting to see just yet.

"Palo!" Padme cried. "I didn't expect to see you yet."

"I know it's just that I just couldn't wait to see you." Palo said. "Well don't wait out there come on inside everyone is waiting."

She walked inside as everyone waited in the living area. "Padme!" Ruwee, Jobal and Sola yelled with joy.

"Mom." Padme said running to her and giving her a hug. "Dad," Padme gave another hug to and then she turned to her sister. "Sola..." she started giving her sister a hug "I didn't expect you to be here yet." Referring to how late her sister always is. In fact she was even late to her own wedding. "Are Ryoo, Pooja and Darred here too?"

Sola smiled and rolled her eyes at the remark that her own sister is referring to Darred's and mine's weddings. "Darred has work so he told me to tell you that he says hi. Ryoo and Pooja are upstairs though."

It was then the whole family turned their attention to the direction of two people coming down the stairs while yelling "Aunt Padme! Aunt Padme!"

Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie jumped into their aunt's embrace and they got hugs and kisses on their forehead from her. As she put down her nieces her mother all called them to the dining room and they sat down and started to eat. It was then Jobal brought up the question that everyone knew was coming except Ryoo and Pooja since they had no idea what was going on. "Padme, when are you going to retire from this life, settle down and have a family because we all want you to have a safe life?"

"Mom I'm not going to quit politics. It's what I love and senators are allowed husbands and wives and children so I can do both." Padme responded knowing that this was going to be an argument then it everything would stop when her father raised his voice.

"Everyone I want no fights on this visit so let's please change the subject before we even finish our meal." Ruwee told them trying as hard as he could not to raise his voice while his grandchildren were here.

After that everything went silent for the rest of the dinner. After that everyone was just relaxing in the living room and talking about the memories that they all shared.

It was then Palo spoke and he knelled down in front of Padme. "Padme you and me had a lot of great memories together as friend's boyfriend and girlfriend and know I want to have more memories as your husband." It was then Palo pulled out a small box and when he opened it there was one of the most beautiful gems that Padme ever saw on a ring. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Padme thought about the question really quickly and then she thought marriage then she remembered Ani say that he was going to marry her all those years ago. She then saw the face of her mother as if she was begging her to say yes. She saw the face of her father who didn't want to give up his little girl but he knew that this day would come soon. She then looked at her sister and she knew that her sister was trying to imagine a niece or a nephew running around the place driving her sister crazy. Then she looked a Palo. The man waiting for an answer. She knew that she just had to say yes or no and it could make or break his heart. But then she thought about what came after marriage, kids. Was she really ready to be a mother? She then opened her mouth and answered, "Yes!" It was then Palo took the ring out of the box and slide it on her finger. As he did so he dipped her down for a kiss.

Jobal was starting to have tears of joy, knowing that her daughter was finally going to settle down and have a family. It may not have been the way she envisioned her daughter to but she still going to have a husband and in the future, kids.

Ruwee was happy for his daughter, but at the same time he was also sad. Padme was his little girl and now that she was getting married it just made him think where all the time went. But the last few weeks Palo had been a real help, so at least he knew that Padme would be taken care of. It was then he spoke, "You have my blessing."

Sola was overjoyed. She just couldn't wait to think how the wedding was going to be. She also knew that just now she was going to become an aunt. Instead of hearing 'Aunt Padme' she was going to be hearing 'Aunt Sola'.

It was then Jobal spoke, "I can have you married at the end of the week." At that comment Ruwee frowned. Less time with Padme being his daughter since the father of the bride always has to give his daughter away to the groom.

"Sorry mom." Padme started. "But I leave the day after tomorrow so I can't be married just yet."

Ruwee was thanking the force for small favours like these right now because Padme will still get to be his little girl just a little bit longer.

"Ok." Jobal replied with a frown on her face. "When is the next time that you can come back here?"

"Well the senate can't have too many senators away from their duties all at the same time, so I guess next 2 years." Padme answered the last really softly hoping that her mother would be distracted by the other things she said.

Clearly Jobal heard the last part and was horrified. "2 years Padme!"

Ruwee saw where this was going and he didn't want any fighting so he raised his voice and everyone stopped and they went upstairs to go and sleep since it was really late for the girls.

Coruscant

"Take a knee Jedi Master Kenobi." A voice told him.

As Obi-wan rose he was nervous about why the council had called him here.

"Obi-wan Kenobi" the cold voice of Mace Windu called him. "Do you here by accept the terms to sit on this council?"

"I do."

"Do you hereby pledge your allegiance to the council, the senate and the Republic."

"I do."

"If in order to fulfil a mission and it required sacrificing yourself or one of your teammates would make the sacrifice."

"I would."

"Stand Master Kenobi." Yoda told him. "A member of this council you are now. Take a seat."

"Thank you masters." Obi-wan replied as he walked to his new seat.

After they discussed and assigned missions to other Jedi, Obi-wan left the council chambers looking for his padawan.

"You took your time with the council, "called a voice that Obi-wan knew as his padawan.

As he turned to face his padawan he told him "Yeah I actually got a seat on the council now."

Anakin was shocked to hear that. It was probably the last thing that he probably thought he would hear his master say.

"Congratulations Master!" Anakin said "Now let's go and celebrate."

"Now I know that you are the one who has been a bad influence on me." Obi-wan replied grimly with a grin. "Hopefully the rest of the council doesn't find out what we're doing. Now let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant 2 years later

Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala walked down the landing pad. She had just come back from Naboo so that she could be there for the Military creation act. Just as she walked down to look at the carnage that had just happened she noticed that her still fiancé Palo came off the ship with her. As she just witnessed one of her handmaidens Cordé and 6 others of her inner circle were killed.

Palo had come off the ship. His first trip to Coruscant and it was ruined by death. As he looked out to the skyline he noticed that Coruscant was more impressive than Padme's family had described to him. Padme his fiancé for more than 2 years and they still hadn't gotten married because she can only be on Naboo for a few days at a time. But, now was going to change everything because after this military creation act, the senate would be on recess for a month. But now would everything change because of this assassination attempt.

"Milady." Typho called out to her. "Let's go."

When she heard him she and all those who were still alive followed him off the landing platform.

* * *

Chancellor's Office

7 jedi were talking to the chancellor to confirm how bad the situation was. "I don't know how much longer I can hold the Republic. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists"

"If they do brake away-" Master Windu started. "I will not let this Republic that has stood for over a thousand years be split in two." Interrupted Chancellor Palpatine. "My Negotiations will not fail."

"If they do..." Master Windu began speaking. "You must realize there aren't enough jedi to protect the Republic. We are peacekeepers, not soldiers."

"Master Yoda..." Palpatine called out to him. "Do you think it will really come to war." He asked with concern on his face. The Jedi master's insight was much clearer than his. When the time came he could make adjustments to his plans to make sure it all went his way.

Yoda gave his opinion, "The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is."

They were interrupted by a holo-message. "Good send them in." Was all the Jedi could understand and it was from the Chancellor.

"We will discuss this matter later." The Chancellor told them as the next group came in.

Yoda had already walked up to one of the members of the group and started to have a conversation with them. "Senator Amidala your tragedy on the landing platform terrible. To see you alive brings warm feelings."

"Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?" She asked with an almost calmness tone. "I think Count Dooku is behind this." She said like accusing people of assassinations were what she did every day.

The three Jedi started talking about how it couldn't be Dooku because he was once a jedi and how he was just a political figure for the separatists.

The Chancellor then joined the conversation and added his opinion in, "Might I suggest that the senator be place under your protection."

Palo who had just been watching this whole thing happen was hoping this conversation would end soon as it was getting awkward for him.

"Chancellor I do not think that, that would be necessary. I don't believe that..." Padme was rudely interrupted before she could finish.

"The situation is not that serious, but I do." He told her more like a command and trying to maintain his cool. He then just started telling her reasons why she should take it instead of risking that chance. "How about someone you're familiar with..." he was trying to think of some jedi that she knew personally. "...like Master Kenobi." He said giving her a fatherly smile.

"That's possible." Master Windu confirmed. "He just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

Padme just looked at him wondering if everyone was going to disagree with her. _'Will I ever get a break'_ she thought.

If that wasn't bad enough the chancellor was basically begging her to take the security.

She heard Master Windu tell her something but she didn't really pay attention. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic **Begging**. Could this day get any weirder?

When the Jedi left she and everyone else had their conversation with him. Not paying attention to what anyone was saying but all she could think about was seeing little Ani again and Obi-wan. But still the Chancellor begging was on her mind the most.

* * *

Jedi Council Chambers

"Give us your report you may start." Master Yoda had told Obi-wan and Anakin.

Obi-wan decided to step back and let Anakin handle things this time and if he'd forget anything he would add on at the end.

He watched Anakin and he just wondered about the skills he would need to become a knight and to see if he was ready to take the trials. It was a quick assessment but none the less it would still see where he could use improvements on.

Flying: More like suicide. But still he manages to be the best in the temple.

Combat Skills: If I even let up a little bit it would cost me my dignity and my ears as he would be parading around the temple and cheer "I beat Obi-wan" to make me look like fool.

Meditation: Not his favourite but when he actually does it he can go hours at a time.

Diplomacy: The boy hangs out with senators and the chancellor but he doesn't even know what the definition of diplomacy is.

Force skills: All I can say about it is that they are extraordinary. If the council didn't limit me to what I had to teach him because of his clouded future, there's no telling how powerful he could've been.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin yelled into his ear.

"What?!" He screamed out like a little girl. He then looked at the council members who were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well while you were in dream world, for the past five minutes the council and I were wondering if you have anything you would like to add to the report I gave." Anakin told him giving him a recap of what happened during the last hour and a half.

"Nothing to add." He told the whole council.

Everyone just eyed him before returning to the meeting at hand. Then it was Yoda who spoke, "A new mission we have for you."

"Senator Amidala..." Master Windu cut in. "...has had assassination attempts on her life. You are to go there and protect her. Should there be any more assassination attempts you will report back there and we'll discuss a necessary action to take. Report to her apartment immediately. Council meeting adjourned."

"Master Kenobi." Yoda called him. "A word with you, may I have?"

"Sure thing Master Yoda. Just give me a moment." He told him. He finished up with his conversation with Anakin and then as he left alone in the room with Yoda and Mace. "What did you want to talk about?"

"We noticed that you were a bit distracted during this council session." Mace told him. "Is there anything on your mind that you would like to talk about."

"No not really." He answered Obi-wan. "I was just doing a mental assessment of Anakin to see if he was ready for the trials and what he should really work on if he wasn't already there."

"The results." Yoda wondered. "What were they?"

"Well he excels at almost everything." Obi-wan told them. "I just have to make him learn that because he is a jedi he cannot just pull out his lightsaber and except a problem to be solved by peoples fear. So diplomacy would be his weak point."

"Work on that he will need to if to become a knight he does." Yoda commented. "Your opinion on the current mission we would like."

"Well I don't believe that it would be a good idea to have Anakin on this mission." Obi-wan had just said like he critized the type of missions he and his padawan usually went on. "You see when he was younger he had an infatuation with the senator and I fear that it will only get worse and distract him from his training."

"Well then you'll have to be the bearer of bad news to him." Mace told him. Obi-wan looked at him funny. "Oh right. Her Fiancé is here on Coruscant with her. So there's no chance of any relationship happening." Mace told him with confidence outlining his voice.

"Anything else to say you have Obi-wan?" Yoda asked him.

"Well..." as he thought. Should he bring up the nightmares Anakin had about his mother. "Anakin has had Nightmares about his mother and they're really vivid. I wasn't going to do anything because you know 'dreams pass in time' but since we returned it has started to get really bad. So I was wondering if maybe we could go and check up on her." There he said it. Hopefully Anakin would get off his back about the whole thing now.

"Hmm..." as Yoda searched out into the force to try and find an answer. "After this mission, allow young Skywalker I will to go and see his mother. If the situation changes inform you I will. If these nightmares stop they do inform me you must."

Obi-wan was completely shocked what he was expecting was way off from what he had just gotten. Well either way this meant Anakin would stop bugging him about the visions so everything was good. "Thank you Masters." He told them.

"You can go now." Mace told him. Obi-wan bowed and left the room. "Master Yoda are you sure it's a good idea for young Skywalker to see if his mother is in trouble or not."

"Clouded Young Skywalker's future is." Yoda said stating the obvious. "This decision makes his future more clouded or more clearly it can."

Mace nodded and then left with Yoda out of the Council Chambers.

* * *

Outside Council Chambers

As Obi-wan got out of the council chamber he was bombarded by Anakin and his usual thousand questions. "Anakin, please give me some room to breathe. And please ask one question, wait for me to give an answer then you ask another one."

"Well it seems a little backwards but ok." He commented. "Now come on let's go."

"Alright." Obi-wan replied and smiled. 'Patience is definitely something I'm going to have to add to the list.'

* * *

500 Republica

As the elevator rode up I find myself more and more nervous. I start shaking and making sure that my robes had no wrinkles and that they made me look nice. As I look over towards Obi-wan I see his eye quickly trying to move away from me, he also just decides to try and calm me down by talking, "You seem a little on edge."

"Not at all" Anakin replied trying to make it look like he had everything under control.

Obi-wan didn't buy this and to try and make Anakin relax a little more he just started talking about memories from missions they did in the past.

Anakin of course always had the better memory so he could make everything seem like Obi-wan was always being rescued. Which happened most of the time since trouble always followed them around, but it always seemed to impact Obi-wan more.

He kept on telling Anakin that she wasn't a queen anymore that he didn't have to be nervous but that still didn't make him any less nervous.

After that the rest of the ride up to the penthouse was silent. Obi-wan still noticed Anakin's nervousness and just kept silent. He then made another mental note about calmness and keeping his cool.

As the elevator opened up they were met with the friendly yet familiar face of Jar Jar Binks. "Obi? The Gungan asked. "Obi!" he then exclaimed. He gave him a hug and a very energetic shake of the hand.

When he let go Obi-wan thought that his hand might fall off.

He then led the Jedi to the living area where Padme and Typho were talking. Obi-wan looked down from there and noticed a man sitting on the couch. This must be Padme's fiancé. Fiancé! He had totally forgotten to warn Anakin about him. Why did all the bad things have to happen to him?

Jar Jar had called them out from the balcony to introduce them.

As they approached them, Obi-wan gave a bow and started talking to them. They started to talk and as Padme looked over Obi-wan's shoulder she saw the taller man and remembered the blue eyes immediately. "Ani? My goodness you've grown." That was a dumb thing to say she thought. Of course he's grown it has been over a decade.

"So have you." He commented. "Well for a senator I mean." That was the most, dumb thing he could've said. He thought. 'Is that the best you can come up with Skywalker?'

For all that mattered was that Anakin was stinking up the room with fear. 'Why, oh why did he not warn him not to do anything stupid because her fiancé was here? Oh that's right you forgot Kenobi.'

Padme then smiled at what he said then she made a comment about how she will always remember him to be the little boy from Tatooine.

'Well if that didn't pop Anakin's ego I don't know what will.' Obi-wan thought.

Palo who had enough waiting to see where things would go and decided to introduce himself. "I'm Palo, Padme's Fiancé."


	4. Chapter 4

Fiancé. The word just kept repeating in his mind. It just seemed so unreal. But Padme didn't deny it. All she did was confirm what Palo said by kissing him.

They were lead to some sofas and they all sat down. Obi-wan probed his Padawan and all he could sense was grief, sorrow and a little bit of jealousy. 'I'll have to tell him about his mother after this, to give him something to look forward to.' He reminded himself.

They were met with a new face. Captain Typho. He started to inform the jedi of the situation, "I'm grateful that you're here Master Kenobi. I'm afraid the situation is more serious then the senator will admit.

Padme disagree with the statement he made by telling them that she just wanted answers found.

Obi wan told them of their assignment. "We are here to protect you senator, not start an investigation."

Anakin looked at Palo with cold dead eyes as he spoke "I will try and find who's been trying to kill you Padme." He paused as Obi-wan turned his head over to his padawan with concern when he started speaking again. "I promise you."

Palo had looked fearfully at Anakin and realized that he was looking at him. Why him he did nothing wrong to the Jedi that he could remember. He was about to give a sigh of relief when Obi-wan had caught the man's attention. "We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan."

Anakin started to defend himself as if he had done nothing wrong. "We will not go through this exercise again Anakin." Obi-wan scowled at the man. "You will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?" Anakin questioned him.

"What?" Obi-wan not hearing him correctly the first time.

"Why else do you think that we were assigned to her not just for protection but to find the killer?" Anakin clarified. "Protection is the job for security for security not for Jedi."

The awkward silence that was in the room had become even more awkward.

Obi-wan who was getting tired of this conversation where everyone could see them told him in a stern voice, "We will do exactly as the council instructed."

After he released his negative emotions into the force he told his Padawan in a calmer tone "You will learn your place, young one."

Padme who tried to break the ice between the two of them said, "Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed." She paused for a moment. "Now, if you'll excuse me I will retire." Everyone had got up from their seats, and watched Padme and Palo take their leave.

Anakin gave a cold, disgusted stare in Palo's direction not bothering to hear what Typho was hearing before he took his leave. He then had a one-on-one conversation with Jar Jar. "She hardly even recognized me Jar Jar." He said as he looked in Padme's direction and watched her leave. He turned his attention back to the Gungan. "I thought about her every day since we parted. She's forgotten me completely." He stated with disappointment in his voice.

Jar Jar disagreed and said, "Shesa happy. Happier than mesa see in her for longo time."

Obi-wan started to approach them and join them in their conversation. "You're focusing on the negative Anakin." Agreeing with the clumsy Gungan. "Be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us." He told him with a smile slowly creeping up his face. "Now let's check security." He added before the Gungan was left alone.

* * *

Other room in the Penthouse

'Whoa!' That was all that was in Padme Amidala's mind right now. The last time she had saw Ani; he was just a small kind boy and now, and now she was surprised to see him the way he was now. 'Snap out of it Padme.' She yelled in her mind. 'It has been over a decade and you find it hard to believe that a nine year old boy wouldn't grow up.' Of course she did expect him to grow up it was just that she didn't expect him to be the way he was now.

'Remember this is just for professional business. After the threat has ended you never have to see him again.' She kept on repeating in her mind as a mix of feelings seemed to just burst through her. But she didn't want her friends to go. Obi-wan looked basically the same except the beard changes his appearance, but Anakin was a completely different story. Gone was the little slave boy that risked everything to help them. Everything about him was so different, including his eyes. She remembered eyes that were so full of life and hope that it seemed so sad how his life turned out. Now all she saw were eyes of pain. Misery of all the people who he saw die, get tortured and who knows what else. She just knew that one day maybe the boy who had so much hope might come back.

* * *

Palo was honestly scared to death about how the Padawan was looking at him. 'Did I say anything to offend him?' He questioned himself. 'Of course, you hadn't even opened your mouth during the whole thing except when you kissed Padme. That's it.' It had just struck him like lightning. The Padawan has a crush on Padme. The cold looks all made sense now. What he had to do now a make an important comm.

They made it to the room and as they got in less formal attire Palo said, "Padme I'm just going to make a comm to my parents to let them know that everything is alright. You know how the holonet spreads everything so quickly." He half lied to her.

"Alright, but be fast I don't know how bad everything will be now, since we reached the Capitol." She replied. He gave her a kiss goodbye and left the room.

When he arrived in the holo transmission room he locked it to make sure that he wouldn't be disturbed. In moment's time a figure appeared.

"What do you want Palo? I'm making sure that everything goes as planned for the wedding." The figure informed him.

Palo spoke to her in a much more calm tone than she gave him. "I just thought that you would want to know how current situations might mean failure within the plan."

"What new situation?" It asked. "How will this affect our plans to have Padme within our grasps?"

He smiled knowing that saying those words would get the person's attention. "So Padme and I barely made it off the landing platform alive and now there are Jedi protecting her."

"So, what's the problem?" The person not understanding what the problem was. The two of them were still alive and that's all that mattered.

"The problem is that the Jedi that has been assigned to protect her has a crush on her and that only means that his senses where Padme is concerned are going to be on Red alert." He told her. "In other words that means that he's also going to be hot on my tail so that means that if he finds out what's going on before Padme marries me and is pregnant with my child, the whole contract will become void. You and I will lose everything we've worked for, for the past two years." Palo blurted out to her.

The figure was silent for a moment not knowing what to do. Everything was riding on this moment and if anyone found out what they were doing it could mean that they could go to jail for slavery.

It was then she gave her response, "Then you need to find away to make the Jedi and Padme less close or else we lose everything. End of discussion." Then the call just disconnected.

Palo walked out of the room with a grin on his face. He was thinking of the perfect to destroy the jedi and Padme's friendship. He walked towards Padme and his room knowing what way to destroy their friendship and make sure they never talk again.


	5. Chapter 5

That Evening

Obi-wan came in the room that his padawan was posted at, and said. "Captain Typho is holding his men downstairs in case they try the easy approach. Any activity up here?" he asked his apprentice.

"It's as quiet as a tomb." He replies to Obi-wan. "I don't like just waiting for something to happen to her."

'What's going on?" Obi-wan asked him.

'Remember Skywalker, Jedi have no attachments.' He chanted in his mind. He then brought up the next most disruptive thing to talk about. After a moment of silence he then speaks, "She covered the cameras. I don't think she wants everyone to watch her every move."

'This is what is going to get her killed.' Obi-wan thought. He thought that his padawan might want to hear his ideas and then said, "What is she thinking?"

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder." He told his master to hopefully put away some bad thoughts.

The Bedroom

Palo had finally fallen asleep not long after Padme. He kept trying to remind himself that should there be another assassination attempt that the jedi would be there to protect them. Not that he thought they needed the Jedi but he would rather not be killed in his sleep.

He opened his eyes again to look upon the sleeping form of his Fiancé. Just now she would be his and there would be nothing that anybody would be able to do about it. Right this moment on Naboo his partner was typing a contract that would be impossible for the Chancellor, himself to end.

He closed his eyes and allowed Artoo to do his job and make sure there were no threats in the room.

The other room

Obi-wan had crossed his arms together when everything started to fall into place. "You're using her as bait." He stated.

"It was her idea." Anakin told him in an attempt to defend him. "Don't worry nothing will happen to her. I can sense everything going on in that room." He paused for a moment to regain his composure. "Trust me."

Obi-wan who was disappointed in Anakin's line of thinking started to scold him. "It's too risky. Plus your senses aren't that attuned."

"And yours are." He challenged.

The older man turned to face his apprentice and just said one word. "Possibly."

Anakin walked over to the balcony trying to stay awake. "You look tired." He heard his master say.

"I don't sleep too well anymore." He responded.

"Because of your mother." Obi-wan wandered aloud and got confirmed when his Padawan nodded his head.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." The young man complained to him.

"Dreams pass in time." Obi-wan accidently said out loud. 'Oh, now would be a good time to tell him that you got him permission to go see his mother after this mission.' He took some deep breaths to calm himself before he told Anakin the news.

As he was about speak his padawan beat him to say something. "I'd much rather dream about Padme. Just being around her again is intoxicating." He and Obi-wan were now walking away from the balcony to get back to their posts.

This was a problem to Obi-wan and might soon affect the relations between Anakin and Padme. 'She's getting married' he thought. 'Why can't you just let go my young Padawan?' He then decided to speak. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi order one that's not easily broken." He was trying to remember what he was going to say to his friend before he interrupted his thoughts. Then the whole conversation turned to why politicians can't be trusted.

Anakin was getting tired of this conversation decided to end it before they got carried away. "You're generalizing, Chancellor Palpatine isn't corrupt."

Obi-wan didn't want to lose this argument so he decided to get more reasons why not to trust politicians. Completely forgetting about what he was going to tell Anakin before. "Palpatine is a politician. He's good at appealing to the people, but he also has his own agenda too."

The younger man looked his master straight in the eyes and started defending the man who was like a father to him when he came to Coruscant. He then turned around when he heard Obi-wan say, "I sense it too."

They had both sprinted into the senator's bedroom, Anakin being the first to enter jumping on the bed killing the poisonous creature with his lightsaber scaring both Palo and Padme awake.

Obi-wan who noticed the assassin's droid get ready to leave the window jumped out of the window, which shattered. Obi-wans main priority was now to hang onto the droid and hope that Anakin would save him in time.

As Anakin ran out to the turbolift one thing crossed his mind. 'If there was a mission that he didn't have to rescue his master, he would think that the old man was ill.

He then cut a hole on the floor of the turbo lift and the whole thing shot down.


End file.
